The girl who smiled
by Tobi swirl
Summary: Short story of the girl who smiled for so long it began to hurt inside.


**The girl who smiled**

**A/N: Short-ish story that starts on a sad and depressing note then slowly gets happier.**

Once upon a time there was a girl around the age of 15. She was short with bright red hair. She was always happy… or so people though. Most people saw her as a friend that gave great advice and was always cheerful and ready to listen. People would come and sit with her in the big white room. They sat in a white armchair and she sat in a white armchair as well. However most people didn't bother to notice that her chair was wobbly, old, and half broken they only cared that their chair was comfortable and new. But the girl still smiled and listened. They talked about their problems and she gave them solutions. No one came back to thank her but she still smiled. She just waited there for more people to ask her for advice yet she still smiled. Until one day there came a stranger she had never seen before. Come in come in she said and the stranger did so. She asked the girls name and she replied "My name is Charlotte." The girl spoke of how wonderful a name Charlotte was until she stopped her and the strangest of things happened. Charlotte asked for her name. The girl simply said that she didn't have a name. Charlotte was surprised by this and asked why. The girl, with a smile plastered on her face replied, I don't need one I never have. Well why not Charlotte pressed, No one has ever asked. She sat smiling as Charlotte stroked her chin. I'll call you Lily she remarked. I think that would be wonderful don't you. Lily agreed. That is quite a wonderful name. There was a pause then Lily spoke, would you like to talk? Sure Charlotte nodded eagerly. Do you have any problems? Well for starters what's wrong with that nasty old chair you're sitting in don't you have a new one like mine? My chair is fine Lily insisted but Charlotte wouldn't hear of it. While Lily sat smiling Charlotte stood and walked over to Lilys chair and pulled it right out from under her. She just flopped to the ground then straightened herself on the floor her smile never fading. Charlotte walked the chair over to where her nice new chair was then dropped the old one. She picked up the new chair and placed it where the old chair had been. There now we can continue Charlotte sat down in the old chair and Lily sat in the new one. Thank you but that wasn't necessary. Awe no biggy I just want my new friend to have a comfy chair you know. Well thank you. There was another silence till Charlotte shot out of her chair running for the corner of the room. Look what I found she said eagerly. Well it appears to be a box Lily droned her smile shimmering. But what's inside? I assure you it's nothing. She shook the box and heard something tumble around inside nope not nothing. She pried at the top of the box. Please sit down and we can talk. But I want to know what's in the box. There is nothing in the box Lilys tone unchangingly happy and she still smiled. After minutes of prying at the box it finally cracked open to reveal a smaller more scared version of Lily. Please close the box pleaded the smaller Lily. Please. She scurried to the corners of the box avoiding the grabby hands of Charlotte. Please close the box. Charlotte finally got a grip on the tiny Lily and it started to cry as it did tears leaked out of Lily eyes even though she sat there smiling. The tiny Lily kicked and screamed while crying but Lily sat there smiling with tears falling down her cheeks. Charlotte let tears roll down her face as she finally understood. Lilys emotions had been locked away forced into a tiny box in the corner of a room. But she didn't have a reason not to after being hurt so many times by people she thought were friends. Charlotte held the little Lily out to Lily insisting she take it. But she sat there not budging her smile staining her face. Please take it she pleaded but Lily refused to move. I won't hurt you Charlottes soothing voice made little Lily stop crying. I promise and I'm sorry you got hurt before but I'm different. I won't hurt you. With those words she pushed Little Lily into Lilys chest and Lilys eyes widened with emotions. Charlotte gave her a huge hug wiping away both of their tears and laughing with joy. Lily had finally found at least one person who cared and that was enough for her. And for the first time ever she truly smiled.


End file.
